A Different Kind of Beautiful
by kkm46831
Summary: DURING TWILIGHT. A look into Rosalie's feelings about Bella. SHORT ONE SHOT. R


A DIFFERENT KIND OF BEAUTIFUL

Running her fingers through her hair, she sighs, a soft sound, beautiful even in its sadness. Gold locks cascade down her back, and gold eyes stare back, empty. She's not Jasper, but she can feel the tension in the air. _A human._ She scoffs loudly, but inside, her heart breaks, cold, hard eyes stare back at her.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. There was no one that he could love, if he didn't love her. No, she didn't love him, he was Edward, a constant source of irritation, but the idea of him loving another, finding someone more desirable, it made her thoughts turn malicious and her hands shake.

"She's not even pretty." Rosalie Hale mumbled, glaring at her reflection.

After a long moment, a sigh left her full, red lips, and with a toss of those golden locks, she turned away and strode to find Emmett. He would voice her beauty.

It was lunch, and a heavy blanket of clouds covered the sky. She looked down at her lunch, a bagel picked to pieces by long, delicate fingers, an unpeeled orange, a cup of water, untouched, despite her thirst. She could smell the blood around her, but it didn't bother her, no, it never bothered her

Rosalie's record was second only to Carlisle himself. She'd never had a drop of human blood. Of course, she'd killed a few, but never had their blood. Of course, it appealed to her, but it would taint her, color her eyes red, and blacken her conscious.

A movement caught her eye, subtle, but she noticed, she always noticed. Her eyes focused on her, and with a slight sneer, Rosalie watched as they talked.

_Bella Swan_. A human. Her clothes were simple, not flattering, a plain shirt and jeans, her hair was dark, ordinary. Sure, her eyes were nice, but nothing compared to the shockingly beautiful golden shade of her own. And her body, skinny and curve-less was nothing compared to the body of Rosalie's that would make any Victoria Secret model look like a cow in comparison.

And then she laughed, a Rosalie paused, ignoring whatever Emmett had said, her eyes only on Bella. And then she saw it.

Her eyes twinkled, and the flush of her cheeks, Rosalie never blushed, she thought with a grimace. And the way the her lips got redder every time Edward said something that mad her blush. Her skin, creamy and a healthier, more appealing kind of pale than Rosalie's, she saw what Edward liked in her. But it wasn't what she looked like that Rosalie envied, it was the way she laughed, or the way her fingers clumsily opened her water, and the beating of her heart. _She was just as much alive as Rosalie was dead._ The blush of her cheeks, it was taunting her, and Rosalie felt a stab of pain in her cold, dead heart.

She was beautiful, in a way Rosalie was not, and this made the impossibly gorgeous, golden haired vampire grimace with pain. Bella Swan. In a way, she was more beautiful that Rosalie Hale.

That was just not acceptable. A flare of anger raised up in her, and Edward turned to meet her eyes, swiftly, before Bella could notice. Rosalie shot him a glare, but it was pained, and desperate, she wanted him to understand her hate. He shook his head and turned back to Bella before he could see Rosalie's pained grimace.

Emmett touched her arm, a silent question. She shook her head and angrily grabbed her tray, tossing her uneaten food in the trash, and striding out of the cafeteria, every eye on her.

"I'm beautiful."She whispered, the words falling from her full, perfect lips. A voice in her head disagreed. _"A monster._" It whispered, taunting her._ "A monster."_ It repeated.

An angry growl ripped out of her lips, her expression turning to one of fury, and she threw herself into the car, turning it on and pulling out of the parking lot, tires squealing. "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful...." She kept repeating, until nothing else was left beside her thoughts of her own beauty, which she realized, could never compare to that of Bella Swan.

And that was the day that Rosalie started to hate her, for having everything that she had ever wanted, and taking the one thing she cherished most, her beauty.

**AN: Just thought I'd write something about Rosalie. I don't really identify with her, so I wasn't sure if I really got the essence of her, YA KNOW? Well, review please. =]**


End file.
